winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Team KEST
KEST (pronounces "Keystone") is a team of graduated Hunters at Beacon Academy, which is comprised of four members: Kyrrah Esther, Eternia Gaea, Serene Nevee and Tatsu Blaine. Not much is known about their time during Beacon Academy (other than how they are a very... "infamous" team for having a trouble maker of a leader). Team KEST is a team of professional hunters with elite skill and high rank, which makes them highly valuable and desirable everywhere they go. However, the price to hire them aren’t cheap, and according to a member of Atlas’ council, team KEST no longer accept Lien as payment. Members: Position: Kyrrah is the leader of the team. However, the rest of the team don't trust her because of her personality - they all agreed that she is too random to lead a team. Kyrrah, however, is a great flanker and can easily get all enemies' attention on her while constantly on the run using her Semblance, allowing her teammates to pick them off one by one. Eternia is the tank of the team, with her terrain manipulation Semblance being very useful for blocking enemy and occupying the frontline . While she is rather slow, Eternia makes it up with massive damage burst output and crowd control. Serene is the support of the team, both physically and mentally. Being the one with the most Aura in the team, as well as a Semblance that increase her own Aura's range allow her to greatly increase her teammates' survivability. Serene is also the strategist of the team, responsible to keep an eye on their surrounding and make call out. Tatsu is the team's attackers, with a good sustained damage and high mobility, allowing him to take down key enemy in a dual and helping his team make the push. Battle Strategies: Quadruple Giga: Offensive. This strategy is focus on casting each member's Dust power of their respective elements one after another on a single spot before unleashing it, creating a massive wave of impact that affect a large area around it and wiping out any potential threats around them. Element Spica: Defensive. This strategy is focus on utilizing their Semblance to create a large barrier to shield and protect them from harm. The effect will be double if Dust is used. Trivia: *Team KEST's theme is "Elemental Spirits". **Kyrrah is based on Sylph - the spirit of Wind. **Eternia is based on Gnome - the spirit of Earth **Serene is based on Undine - the spirit of Water **Tatsu is based on Salamander - the spirit of Fire. *"Keystone" is grey in color, but it's consider to be the most important part of an arch, allowing other stones to be locked in position and be able to bear weight. Team KEST is based on the 4 elemental spirits, which are the "keystones" in order to balance the world. Images: Team KEST Silhouette.jpg|Team KEST Silhouette. Done by Isaiahjordan Team KEST Revealed.jpeg Dark Element Spirits.png|Dark Element Spirits. Done by Mimi Element Keystone.png|Team KEST in their elemental forms. Done by applePAI Team KEST Yearbook.png|Yearbook photos Category:Team KEST Category:Antagonist